Hyuuga Motel
by cocoaXcookies
Summary: Tenten and her family goes off to Tokyo for a two month vacation. They stay at Hyuuga Motels, and unsuprisingly, Neji works there as a summer job. Romance and love is in the air, but will Tayuya, an employee, do whatever it takes to keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Hi well, I decided to take a break from Life at Konoha High, and write another story! This is actually based on a dream I had. Lol! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO, the pity!

"Oh. My. God," My mouth drops. "We're staying _here_!?!"

My family was staying in Tokyo for summer vacation. We were going to stay there for two months, and then we head back to good old Konohagakure.

The inn was so huge and pretty. It was the kinds where each room you reserved was a stone cabin. There were gardens and small ponds everywhere. Some moss where growing on the cabins. If I came across a cabin like this in Konoha, I would've thought it was a dirty place filled with poison ivy and bugs inside. But it was so…so _peaceful_ here.

I feel someone touch my hand, and pull at my luggage. I jerked back my back, obviously unnerved by that move. I find myself looking into Neji's eyes. Blushing, I tried not to show I was startled. He seemed annoyed.

Wait a second. Why is he here?

"Why are _you_ here?" I set down my bags and put my hands on my hips, trying to make him cringe.

Unfortunately, he had no reaction, which kinda ticked me off. He stared back at me and replied, "My family owns the place, Tenten I said I was working here, remember?"

He says this real slowly, like I was a little kid, which made me even madder.

"No you did-" I have a flashback. Our entire team was sitting at the ramen stand. We were talking about where we were going. Lee said something about training in some dojo with Gai. Neji described how his family owns Hyuuga Hotels, and they had extended it so they now have a motel line Hyuuga Motels. They had made their very first one in Tokyo. Since his family couldn't hire enough employees in time, so he was going to go and help out.

After I came back from my flashback, Neji was busy talking to another employee. I ignored him, and decided to go on. As I walked under the huge stone arch that marked the entrance, I was amazed by the gardens and the mini ponds. They had about a billion koi in each pond, all different colored. I found a pond with almost all orange, but one, single, white-and-black koi. I leaned down, staring at the koi. I was trying to get its attention, when all of a sudden, I hear my dad shout,"TENTEN! Your stuff is still here! You want someone to steal it?!?" I was so shocked; I actually fell into the pond. Orange koi must be really stupid, because they didn't move at all, so when I fell, they either landed on my lap or head. Only the white and black koi swam away.

Neji slowly walked to where I was, with a smug smile on his face.

"Nice way to take in the scenery." He held out his hand to me.

I smiled in a mischievous way, and accepted his hand. Only one twist: I pulled him into the pond with me.

The splash he made got me more wet, but I got my revenge. I think I was starting to go a bit loco, since I jumped on him and gave him one of my smothering/choking hugs. And then I blacked out. Smooth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd be soooooooooooooooo frickin rich. But I don't.

Ugh, I think, as I rub my forehead with the back of my hand. "What the hell…?" I think, staring around the room. I pick at my blanket. 'This isn't my blankie…It's not green…' I pick at it some more, until it rolled over.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. It _rolled over_?

"Eeeeahhhhhhhh!" I shriek, and start bashing it with my ultra-poofy pillow.

"What the hell, Tenten, stop it!" I stop my pillow rampage, and see Neji slowly rise, mumbling, and pushing his hair out of his face.

"Dammit, stupid gir-," His face is once more being pounded with my pillow. I mean seriously, did this guy just sleep with me?

Waitaminute. He SLEPT with me?

"DAMMIT!!! SCREW YOU, PERV, AND FACE THE ATTACK OF MY ULTRA-POOFY PILLOW!" I scream, do my battle cry, and kick him off of my bed. Just as I was about to do these super cool moves, Neji grabs my pillow. He's really pissed, and his vein is almost popping out. Just like in manga, though I really didn't know that was possible.

Anyways, I glare back at him, and yell, "Why the hell are you in my BED!?!"

"Because you dragged me here, IDIOT!"

"What does th-whoa, what?" I suddenly stop screaming, and try not to make my brain burst.

"I _dragged_ you in here?" That was not possible. I blacked out, so how could I?

"Yeah, stupid. After you passed out, I carried you back into your cabin." Neji started to stand up, running his hand through his hair. Sighing, he continues, and says, "I dropped you onto your bed when you, for some insane reason, decided to choke me."

I glare at him, pouting my lips. "I don't see any bruises on your neck. I always leave bruises on people's necks when I choke them." I point out. Neji gives me a strange look, and I answer, "What, you never choked someone before?"

"No,"

"Pfft," I stick my tongue out, and make a farting noise.

Neji gives me another weird look before he continues. "Well, more specifically, you squeezed the air out of me with your abnormal hugs." He then lifts his tan, "Hyuuga Motel" employee shirt just over his belly button. I blush, and see finger shaped bruises around his stomach.

"So I made you suffocate and you fainted too?" I really, really, did not want to look like I'm worse than Neji. It's about the worst thing that can happen besides reading Icha Icha Paradise books.

"No, I pried out of your grasp, and you fell onto the bed. I was about to leave, but you started tugging at my hair and squealing, 'Ding dong, ding dong!' You wouldn't let go, so I just stayed here, waiting for you to get up." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I fell asleep while waiting."

"Pfft", I stick out my tongue again. I was about to call him perverted, but another employee came in.

"Neji, your parents want you to help them to fix the garden." The teenager looked a year older than I, and had red, silky smooth hair. She had long bangs, almost covering both of her eyes. She was actually really pretty. She bowed to me and then tugged at Neji's arm.

That really, really ticked me off. I don't know why buy it did.

"Alright, Tayuya. Try not to screw anything up while you're here, idiot." Neji smirked at me, and shut the cabin door behind him before I can say anything else. I lift open the window-hard-and scream, "FUCK YOU, NEJI! DAMMIT!"

Narrator's POV--------------------------------------------------

"So, why were you in that girl's cabin, Neji? You know we're not supposed to, oh, _mingle_ with our guests." Tayuya snuggled up to Neji, but he only moved out of her grasp. She leaned back, with a scowl on her face.

"She wouldn't let go of me when I carried her back to her cabin." Neji replied, with an indifferent look on his face.

"And why were you carrying her back to her cabin, Neji?" Tayuya's tone was now harsher, as if scolding a little child.

"She passed out." Neji flatly replied, and kept on walking.

"Humph," Tayuya wrapped her arms around his, and matched her pace with his. Neji didn't seem to care.

'That bitch will stay off of Neji, though Tayuya, And I'll make sure of it, personally,

A/N: OMG IM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just moved, so yea. No internet and it STINKS. Ok see yas!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. sigh

Tayuya's POV-----

"Oh, Neji!" I sang, slipping into the break room. He was scribbling calculations in notebooks, muttering the equations to himself.

"Hmm?" He replied, keeping his blank white eyes on his studies.

"Your parents said you need to go help out in the kitchen now." I wrap my arms around his neck, trying somehow to get his attention. Neji just shrugs me off, takes one more look at his studies, and gets up.

"Fine." He says, slamming his notebook and textbook shut, and walked out of the room. He shuts the door behind him, leaving me behind.

I scowl, wishing Neji showed some emotion. I liked him, so why didn't he like me back? I've tried all the moves I know, and he just ignores them and blocks them. I look at his homework, and see really screwed up drawings cover the margin. Well, I guess Hyuuga Neji may not be a genius at everything. At a closer look, I realize they're girls. My heart begins to beat faster, my hopes rising. Then, I see they have brown hair, and are tightly twisted into buns. My teeth clench together, realizing who they were. I slam it shut and storm out of the room.

"Tenten?" I ask, slipping my head into the stone cabin.

"Unngh?" A voice calls out from one of the beds, hidden under a huge quilt. Tenten finally crawls out from under, groaning about the time. Her hair is a messy brown, and her hair is partly in a bun. There's dark circles under her eyes, and she was dressed in a baggy white shirt and shorts. I twitch at the sight of her, and recollect myself enough to say "Ah, your parents are waiting for in the lodge.

"Ehh!!!" Tenten spins her head around madly, just realizing that she was the only person in the room, except me. "Ugh, okay, thanks." she mutters, and quickly falls back onto her pillow. A few seconds later, Tenten was sleeping deeply, unaware that I was there. A vein starts to pop, and I shrug off her rudeness. After 3 cups of water, and 20 minutes of persuading, Tenten was finally up and going out the door.

"Thanks a lot, Tayuya! I'll be going now!" She chanted cheerfully as she left the cabin. Just as she took two steps out, she immediately took two steps in. "Uh, do you happen to know where the main hall is?" Tenten asks, literally sweat-dropping.

"Y-yes, follow me…" I head out the door and lead Tenten to the main hall. As she soon as she gets in, she's greeted by her parents. I watch them shuffle her to the car, and they drive off immediately, to go to some unknown tourist place.

I clench my fist, and slowly head back to the employee's lounge. Falling into the ruined old sofa, I sigh. '_This isn't going to be easy_' I thought, staring at the white ceiling.

Later, at around seven, I hear an "Ohmigosh, Tayuya!" Rin, my best friend, bursts into the room, panting like she just ran a marathon. "You will never believe what I just heard!"

"What?" I reply. She isn't exactly one to tell the truth.

"Neji and Tenten are like, totally going out!" she spills, her cheeks red. My eyes widen, but I control myself.

"How could Neji be going out with that bitch? She's so fugly." I tell her what happened earlier this morning, and she slowly takes it all in.

"Well, Neji apparently don't think so. Before Tenten left, he asked her if she wanted to come with him to the meadow. You know the place where all the berries are?"

Rin says regardless, ratting out this information.

"Do you know when?" I quickly ask her.

"Tomorrow at seven. From what I heard, Tenten's family only goes out during the week. On the weekends, they stay home and plan where to go next. They just make up their travel plan on the-" I leave Rin blabbering in the lounge, and quickly go off to find the pay phone. I dial up a number, and say, "Hello? This is Tayuya, an employee here. I may have some information that the head of Hyuuga Hotels and Hyuuga Motels might want."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did…sigh…then I can go buy me a new laptop…

Tenten's POV-

"Ugh…The light…It's blinding my eyes…" I moan. I slowly lift myself up from my warm, squishy bed, just to be hit with more sunlight. I rub my eyes free from that yellow gunk, and blink sleepily in the morning light. My parent's beds are already made and ready, and they're puzzling over where we should go on Monday. I plop down on my pillow, listening to my breathing, until my parent's fighting just becomes background noise. Suddenly, I jolt up fast and somehow manage to bang my foot against the bedpost. I yell, making my mom jumped. She turned over to glare at me, and I sheepishly say, "Sorry…?" She just rolled her eyes and turned back to the laptop, arguing whether or not we should just go around Tokyo, randomly window shopping. I ignore them, and think merrily in my mind, "Today's the day…today's the day…"

The rest of the day flew by pretty quickly. I went through the motion of eating my breakfast, taking a shower, brushing my teeth, all that. My parents left me in the cabin alone to take a walk. Fine by me. I need to plan what I'm wearing anyways.

After about a couple of hours of fussing, changing, rejecting, and more changing, I finally made my final decision. It was a simple, brown, halter top with tan at the edges. The shirt was pretty long, and flowed smoothly around my curves. The back straps crisscrossed, and then connected with the rest of the shirt, making a huge X. The middle, just above my waist, was tighter than the rest, and had two little brown bows on the sides, at the end of the halter top. I put on a pair of dark, denim capris. They had cuffs at the end, too. Yeah, yeah, some people think cuffs are tacky, but I like them. They went just a bit longer than my upper leg, and became really tight at the knees. I also brought a tan sweater in case it got cold. The weatherman said it'd be at least 75 or more, but I don't trust him…

I didn't put on much make-up. Just some blush and some lip gloss and that was it. I checked the alarm clock again. It was 6:45. I might as well leave now, considering Neji said that the meadow was a 10 minute walk. Tightening my hair bands, I walk out and straight into Neji. I could smell a whiff of his cologne. I stay on for a minute, until-

"Can you stop sniffing me? I don't smoke." My eyes widen, all of a sudden realizing what I was doing. I jump back immediately, blushing furiously and scowling at the same time.

"W-well, you just happened to be wearing the same cologne my dad wears!" I stutter back, trying to make my comeback sound decent. Which I failed.

"So you sniff your dad too?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"No!" I yell.

Neji stares at the setting sun, and says, "C'mon, let's go. The sun's going down, and we'll have to be quick to get there by twilight."

"Fine," I reply, and follow his quick, lengthy steps into the woods.

A/N: This was more or less a filler, sorry guys. I was trying to figure out what would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. One of my most impossible dreams…

"Oh, wow!" I gasp, awed by the sight in front of me. After climbing for a treacherous ten minutes (seemed more like hours), it was totally worth it.

"You like it?" Neji asks, smirking.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I run over to him a give him a huge hug, like a little girl running to her dad when he just bought her a pink pony. Hey, every girl's dream is to own a pink pony, right? As soon as I realize what I was doing, I push him back blushing furiously. I focus on the meadow in front of me, sighing happily.

The field was covered in a rainbow of flowers. Lavender bluebells, yellow black-eyed susans, Blue-of-the-Heavens, meadow pinks, and more. Even though dusk was almost over, and the indigo night was coming in, the flowers still were visible, oh so bright in the meadow. It was mainly small flowers in the middle, but gradually grew bigger towards the edge, with thick, dark green pine trees bordering the edge, creating a fence, sort of. It was beautiful. I drop my sweater, excited, and just run around on the meadow, totally in bliss.

"Look," Neji said, making me turn. He was pointing slightly at the sky, slightly at the field. I squint at the horizon, and something starts to glimmer. I look even harder, and the glimmer slowly gets larger, and the sky gets darker. Suddenly, it pours onto the entire the meadow, making it sparkle and shine. Every individual flower and shaft of grass starts to shine on its own, trying to be brighter than the other. I lean down to touch one, and I jump back in surprise. I stare at my hands. Water…?

As if reading my mind, Neji says, "It's the dew from this morning." I must've looked confused, because he then said, "The tall pine trees block out the sun for most of the day. Just enough so the flowers still get sunlight, but still keep their dew. Then when the night arrives, and the moon comes out, the dew becomes visible."

"Wow…," I silently say. Neji again walks ahead of me, and says, "C'mon," Reluctantly I followed, not wanting to leave this place. However, the meadow seemed to go on forever, like there was no end. After a while, we came to this mini-cliff. It wasn't so tall that if you jumped off, you'd die, but high enough that you could still get serious injuries. Neji was already at the tip.

"C'mon, it's okay. The thing is sturdy enough." He offers his hand, and I accept it. For tonight at least, we have a truce. Over the tip, is a huge, huge lake. It's shining, and reflecting the huge milky white moon. There's the occasional ripple, but other than that, it's still and calm.

Neji quickly whips out a blanket, sets it carefully on the ground, sits down, and pats the space next to him. "Sit," he commands. I sit, being careful not to get any grass stains on my capris. It starts to get chilly, and I grab for my sweater. Instead, I get a handful of blanket. What…oh shit. I totally forgot my sweater back there! It probably has a million stains on it now. Just as I was about to get up, I feels something warm being draped over my shoulders. I look up, and realize it was Neji's jacket! Now all he had on was a black shirt, almost invisible against the night sky. I looked back up at the stars, watching them twinkle and shine, trying to outdo each other.

I turn to face Neji. "Neji…" I start, quietly trailing off at the end.

"Hn?" he asks, still staring at the stars.

"Um, I'm sorry about yesterday…and the pillow thing…yeah." I'm not exactly the best at apologies, so I just stop at there.

"'S 'kay," he says, but actually looks me in the eyes when he says it.

We stay like that for a moment, just staring at each other. Neither of us move, entrapped in a trance. Slowly, we move towards to each other, still enthralled. Gently, our lips touch, and we let loose our senses. I pull my arms around his neck, and he puts his around my waist. We fall down onto the blanket like that, kissing each other madly. So yeah, you could say we were making out.

Narrator's POV

"WHAT?" Tayuya screamed into the phone. The secretary at the other end rubbed her ears, startled by the volume.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you must have proof of your statement in order for it to be considered by the Hyuuga family." Tayuya tightened her grip on the phone, and slammed the phone back down.

"They want proof? I'll get them proof…"muttered Tayuya, walking furiously out of the lounge.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

After that first date with Neji, we went out to the enchanted field now almost every single day. And every time we'd manage to end the night making out on the old worn blanket. I have no clue why, but Tayuya is starting to avoid me. A lot. And whenever she's stuck with me and looks like she can't find an escape, she addresses me politely, but stiffly. That kind of sucks. I was hoping we could be friends.

"Tenten?" Neji enters my cabin. My parents already left the cabin. My mom dragged my dad to go see the giant mega-stores in Tokyo. Normally, I would've gone, but Neji and I had _plans_.

"Hey," I replied, without turning my head. Neji coming in and out has become a daily and expected thing. I tidied up the sink counter and quickly put on a light jacket.

"Ready!" I skip to Neji's side, and he casually slips my right hand into his left. My heart skips a beat, drumming in my ears. The blush on my face is hard to hold back, and Neji notices. Smirking, he lets go of my hand and slyly rests it on the curve of my waist. My heart begins to double the beat. Once I get used to it, my heart rate relaxes, but is still higher than before. And to think, I'm totally fine with making out with Neji, and yet I go nuts whenever he just holds my hand.

We trudge up the old, beaten down path again, and reach the meadow of flowers. Climbing up to the little cliff, we place the little blue blanket on the floor again. I sit down, cross-legged, and Neji sets his head down in my lap. I pick up a small daisy, and start spinning it around in the cool night air. A petal falls off, and it lands on Neji's forehead.

"What…?" He picks the petal off, and throws it at me. I lean to the left, attempting to dodge it. I fail, and it gently falls on one of the creases in my shirt.

"Have you ever put down your hair?" Neji asks carelessly, staring at the two tightly wrapped buns of hair on my head.

"Once. Only once." I reply, unconsciously touching one of them. I was five, and some rude kid pulled out the ribbons. I chased for ten blocks, and when I caught up to him, I gave him one hell of a beating.

"Did some kid take out the ribbons your hair?"

"How do you-" The only person I ever told about that was my parents.

"That kid was my cousin." Neji says, smirking at my expression.

I stare at him, his grin widening, watching me realize who.

"Hinata!?" I screeched. Neji calmly placed his hand over his ear.

"Uh, no. It was her little sister." He rubbed his temple. "Damn, now I'm going to be deaf for the rest of the night."

I ignored Neji, and promptly slapped him on the arm, causing him to jerk it back.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Don't ever joke like that!" I scolded him. My mind still buzzed slightly from the image. A girl with dark blue hair, running around with my ribbon. I was running after her, when finally she threw it into the air and ran away. Now I almost attack anyway who reaches for my hair.

Neji motioned me to lean forward. I did, leaning my head close into his. I could feel his cool breathe on my face. And then three things happened all at the same time. He lifted his hand, I kissed him on the lips, and my hair drew a curtain around our faces, separating us from the world.

Narrator's POV

Tayuya drew back her hair into a tight ponytail. In her hand were a digital camera, and a laptop. She rapidly tapped on the keyboard, the mere thought of her new plan excited her.

A/N:

OKAY, I KNOW. You guys are most likely gonna beat me up for not updating.

And yes, I deleted Life at Konoha High.

I didn't like where it was hiding, it had too much details going wrong, and the time lapse seemed all wrong.

I really want to finish this first.

R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey, Tenten!" I whipped around. I see Tayuya waving for me.

"Hi Tayuya! What is it?"

"Okay, can you tell Neji that we have a staff meeting, in like, an hour? It's at the staff lounge room." She handed me a flyer, all with the time, date, and place.

"Oh yeah, sure." The disappointment was kind of hard to hide. In an hour, we were supposed to go to the forest. Tayuya saw my expression

"Unless you're busy…I can go find somebody else to go get him…" Tayuya bit her bottom lip, looking a bit worried. I couldn't say no.

"It's fine. I'll be sure for it to get to him!" Cheerfully I replied, and Tayuya's face instantly brightened.

"Thanks! Bye! Have fun with Neji at the forest!" She waved goodbye, and off to the main office she ran.

"I don't trust her…She seems a bit…suspicious…" Neji said in a doubtful voice, coming out of the dark shadows. Guess he came a bit early.

"Well, since you're right here, that saves me the trouble of finding you." I skipped to Neji and handed him the white flyer. A mischievous spark twinkled in his eye, but his face never changed. He grabbed my hands and pulled me in close, and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Must I go?" Neji replied, setting his chin on top of my head.

"You better. I already promised her you would be." I whispered back, my lips barely moving. Still he heard me, and sighed.

"Alright then. If you say so. Can you find the path to the forest by yourself?"

"Mmhmm. Straight, then make a right turn at the big pine tree, right?" I snuggled into his arms some more.

Neji chuckled. "Left turn at the pine tree."

I lightly punched him on the chest, pouting. "Close enough."

"Righht. Till then, you wanna go hide behind the main cafeteria?"

"Sure, why not." I linked my arm in his, and that's how we went.

Time passed swiftly, and already did dusk come. Neji glanced at his clock and groaned. He pushed me out of his arms, and I moaned slightly.

"Have that meeting, remember?" Neji reminded me. I became more aware of my surroundings, and quickly nodded.

"Alright then, see ya." I got up from the ground, brushed my jeans, and waved good-bye to him. Neji did the same, and walked off in the other direction. Instead of missing him, I excitedly waited for him to be finished. He said he'd make up for the time lost. I had no idea what that meant, but I was eager to find out.

I reached the meadow without to much of a problem. The fabric over my knees weren't too dirty, and I plucked a few leaves from my hair. Walking over to the frayed blue blanket, I waited.

The moon has already gone down. Most of the animals in the forest have quieted, except the constant and steady chirps of the cricket. It was probably well passed midnight. The blue blanket was draped around my shoulders, trembling with me. I regretted not bringing a jacket or a sweater along with me. Nevertheless, my will and determination forced me to sit and wait. My eyes, heavy and tired, threaten to close. Between my eyelids, I could see a gang of three or four girls, walking to where I was sitting. That suddenly jolts me up, and I stand up, frightened and alarmed. They don't look the least bit tired, and definitely not happy. The three girls walk together in pace, next to each other. Heading for me. Something inside of me screamed, Run! My eyes darted to the path. No good. The gang of girls were blocking me. They were almost close enough for me to see their clothes, when my legs kicked in. A surge of adrenaline flowed through them, and away I ran. I could hear one of the girls shouting, Oi! Where are you going? They began to follow me. My legs carry me to the little cliff, where it hung over the pond. Desperately search for another exit, but there isn't. The only option was to jump. However, my fear of heights takes a grip of me, and the sight of the distance from ground and air makes me nauseous. When I turn around, the girls are walking toward me, so close now. It was like three lioness trying to hunt down one gazelle. Thoughts of how I'd die, scenes of how I'd die, they ran through my head, with not a moment to even let me thoroughly think about them. Tears escaped my eyes, and began to flow down my cheeks, getting my mascara all muddy. My voice trembling, I quickly whispered my last words. I said good-bye to my parents, I love you, I said good-bye to all my friends, Gai-sensei, and when I was about to say Neji's name, it got caught in my throat, letting loose more tears. The girls were close enough for me to see their faces, all who worked at Hyuuga Motels. All employees. I stepped back, and I could feel the crumble of dirt fall off from the cliff under my feet.

"Neji," The name finally came out. The girl in the center came up to me, her expression enraged and annoyed, coming closer and closer.

_I don't want to die._

I stepped back another step, more dirt fell from the cliff. The girl took another step too, another step to my death.

_But I need you to know._

A desperate cry escaped my throat. The girl smirked, amused by the sound. The last step, she grabbed my arms, and shoved me off the cliff.

_I love y-_

Narrator's POV--

"What the hell was that?" Neji panted heavily, gulping for air. Behind him were the unlucky fellows who he had just beat up.

Neji shrugged off the rope from his shoulders. The guys attempted to tie him up, but failed. And got kicked hard in the crotch as payback.

He dashed outside, checking his watch at the same time. _Shit_, he thought, _It's already passed midnight._

Neji hurried out to the field, kicking away roots and branches that had strayed from their tree. Fear was growing inside of him, fear that something had happened to Tenten. After a while, he could barely make out a person, far far away. The closer he got, the more details he saw. It was a girl, a girl with buns…

"Tenten!!" Neji cried out in relief. He slowed down, his breathing returning to normal.

Tenten shook her head. "No."

"What?"

"I'm not Tenten." The girl came out of the shadows made by the trees, and showed herself as...

"Tayuya?! What are you doing here?" Neji demanded the answer. Tayuya slyly smiled, and walked up close to Neji.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all." Tayuya sneakily placed her fingers on his arm. Neji didn't move, frozen all over inside.

"Where's Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Oh , her?" Neji sensed a bit of envy and hatred in Tayuya's voice. "Oh, nowhere. I bet she's already gone home, it's so late right now." She set her body against him, leaning on him for support. He still didn't move

"Isn't that where you should be? Home?" Neji responded icily, suspicious of everything Tayuya was saying, certain it was all lies.

A confused expression flashed over her face for a brief moment, but then she tipped her head and laughed lightly, as if he was being humorous.

"Now now, Neji. Don't be so quick to point out people's negatives." Tayuya wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to Neji's ear, for he was so tall and she so short. In a quiet tone, she whispered, trying to be seductive, "I know you like Tenten, but she's so boring. So ordinary. But I can give you more." Tayuya sneakily slid one of her hands under his shirt and rested it on his torso. "More," she whispered again, letting loose her wavy long hair, creating a similar curtain-like sweep over the two teenager's faces.

That did it for Neji. For so long, the thought of Tenten in danger had made him freeze up inside, unaware of everything else except his goal. But when he heard Tayuya say that about Tenten, he lost his senses.

"Get off of me!" Neji, blinded with rage, shoved off a startled and confused Tayuya . However, when doing so, he caused her to trip over a root, and sprain her ankle. But to Tayuya that meant nothing. Neji, still infuriated, stalked off, calming down as he stomped his way through the thick forest. But out of the corner of his ear, he heard a faint sob. His will broke, and turned around to look at Tayuya.

She was wailing miserably on the ground, her mascara too, running black streaks across her face. Her hair all wild, as if reacting to Tayuya's response. She hid her face in her hands, trembling with every sob.

"Why?" Tayuya cried, the sound covered by her hands. "Why? I loved you so much, for so long, yet some girl comes by for two weeks, then all of a sudden, you turn on me. She made no attempt to sit up, just crying there on the dirty ground.

She continued to sob on the forest ground. Neji felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, and he walked back to Tayuya. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to momentarily stop crying and look up. Neji gently whispered, "I'm sorry." And then he walked back onto the trail, leaving Tayuya staring after him.

A/N: Yeah….this chapter is really long…sorry about that……..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Copyrighted to Masashi Kimmimoto (I think I spelled his name wrong, BUT YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN.)

"Tenten!" Neji's voice roared throughout the night, stirring the forest creatures, and echoing off of the mountains in the landscape. His anger and fury seemed to intimidate everything. Even the moon seemed scared, hiding behind a cloud that was passing by. No reply. Neji ran forward, his feet kicking up dirt and grass and flowers in his sprint. He finally got to the edge of the cliff, where it overlooked the lake. To his left and right was nothing but the wall of pine trees. To his front, the only way was down.

A fear started to creep into Neji's mind. He shook it off, not allowing it to cloud his mind. He knew if he was not careful, he might do something rash. He looked down from the cliff. Neji's brain started to work, thinking about his options. Either go back to the camp, get some help, or climb down and search for Tenten herself. He immediately chose the second option, but he didn't climb down. He had no patience for that. Neji jumped.

Being the top student in P.E., Neji nimbly landed on his feet, stumbling a bit on the loose rocks and dirt. Checking his watch, he realized it was already 3:00 in the morning.

_Dammit Tenten, why can't you be one of the girls that don't get into so much trouble? _Neji gritted his teeth, rolled up his sleeves, and started to dig through the immense numbers of rocks.

The moon had decidedly started to go down, with the hint of dawn poking up from the horizon. The forest animals started to arouse themselves too, the birds chirping their happy song. However, Neji was far from happy. He had gone nowhere. He found several snakes, a squirrel, some coins, and a broken wine bottle, but that was it. Leaning on a big boulder as a sort of chair, he sighed.

"Where, oh where art thou Tenten?" Neji muttered sarcastically. As if in reply, a light moan came from his right. Neji instantly tuned in to its location, and started to run in that direction. His head pounding from lack of sleep and hunger, he began to see spots in front of him. Neji ignores them, and keeps going on, but soon it's too much to bear. The dusty dirt starts to spin in front of him, making him dizzy. Slowing down, Neji trudged on, and felt something strange under his foot. It was the tattered blue blanket Neji and Tenten used, only more tattered now from its fall. It's once baby blue color got dirtied and stained, looking more ragged than before. Seeing it made the determination swell up in Neji again, but when that burst of adrenaline rushed through his body, he tripped and hit his head squarely on a hard rock.

_How graceful of me…_, Neji thought. The impact he took made him black out, the rays of the risen sun beaming on his face. But before Neji went unconscious, he thought he saw a girl block out the sun, her shadow splayed over his body.

A/N: Kinda short, sorry… I had to type it up super quickly before I went out to dinner…I meant for the part where Neji goes unconscious to be sort of like that part in the Retrieve Sasuke Arc, where he's fighting that spider dude, and he wins, but he gets shot with an arrow and is almost dying, and then light covers him….Yeah something like that.

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I was floating. Floating in a place of no light, where the only things were me and the dark. My eyes I couldn't open. Yet everything I could see. My muscles I couldn't move. Yet anywhere I could go. How long I was like that, I don't know. But then, a faint gray glow emitted from the spot in front of me. I urged myself to go forward, urging and urging, until I did. But the glow moved forward too. This time it was brighter, bordering on the edge of silver. Once again, I followed it. Once again, it left me, brighter than before. We played this game of tag until the glow shone so much, my eyes hurt. Finally, with my last spurt of energy, I grasped the light…

…And it turns out it was the hospital ceiling lights. I blinked slowly, as if uncertain of where I am. They were heavy from that yellow gunk, and I picked up my arm to rub my eyes free of them. A jolt of pain shot through my arm.

"Ow!" I said, and laid my arm back down on the hospital bed to avoid further pain. A nurse heard me, and said, "Careful Tenten. Your arm's still broken, so I wouldn't be moving that around a lot if I were you."

Apparently, from my fall, I received several cracks in my skull, a broken arm, six fractured ribs, both of my legs sprained, and my right ankle broken. I personally didn't care. I was just glad to be alive.

"Hey," A quiet voice said to my right. Whipping my head around (and causing more unnecessary pain), I saw Neji with a bandage wrapped tightly around his head, over the one he already had.

"Neji…Neji!!" I leaned forward to give him a hug, but he took my arms and put me back down on the bed.

"You need to rest." He replied gently, bending down to kiss my forehead. My face flushed red, and I let it stay red.

"Were you the one that carried me back?" I asked quietly. Neji shook his head.

"I blacked out, and hit my head on a rock. Which is how this got here." He replies, pointing to his head.

That confused me. "If it wasn't you…then who?"

Neji paused.

"It was Tayuya."

"What?" That didn't make sense. Why would she rescue me if she wanted Neji herself?

"Before I got to the meadow, I ran into her. She tried to hit on me, but I ignored her." Neji seemed a bit uneasy saying that. He should be. I was about ready to get up and kick Tayuya's bitchy ass for a bit. He went on.

"Apparently, what I said to her had some effect, because when I was searching for you underneath the cliff, before I blacked out, she spotted me. When I came back to, I found her, and explained everything to me. She also got you on an ambulance, and sent you to the hospital. And now here we are."

The room grew quiet for a while. Even the nurse, who was pretending to fill up a needle, was eavesdropping, and doing a really bad job of covering it up. I glared at her, and she quickly turned to face the wall.

"But why?" I asked again, still confused.

"Why don't you talk to her yourself?" Neji suggested. I was about to protest, when something stopped me. Neji looked at me again with those gentle, white eyes, said good-bye, and left the room, leaving me all alone.

I leaned against the back of my bed, thinking. Thinking. Thinking about what Tayuya was really like, thinking about what Tayuya really wanted…and that's when I said:

"Nurse, call Tayuya up here for me."

Several minutes later, the nurse slipped in. Behind her was Tayuya, with a small bouquet of wildflowers in her hand. She had a sorry expression on her face, and she quietly placed the flowers in a small clear vase. Tayuya sat down in the chair Neji was sitting in previously, and said two words.

"I'm sorry."

After that, we talked. None of it had to deal with the question nagging in my mind, but we talked. Finally I asked the question.

"Why?"

I didn't need to say another word. Tayuya understood what I meant. She looked out the window, where the sun was blocked by a stretched out cloud.

"That night, when I tried to stop Neji from getting you, he said two words to me. Two words that I've been saying a lot. After that, I just sat on the ground and thought. I thought about what he said, and I decided."

"Decided what?"

Tayuya turned around and faced me. "Decided it wasn't worth breaking you two up if it meant having him hating me for the rest of my life. I'd prefer him to be happy, even if it means I won't have him as mine."

I was silent. The nurse knew better this time than to listen. Tayuya also grew quiet, and we listened like that to the sound of the IV dripping and birds chirping of a rain outside. We said no words, but something passed over us that we both understood. To my surprise, Tayuya pushed her seat back and announced her leave.

"I have to go. I still need to work at the motel, remember?"

"Oh yes, by all means go." The nurse saw her to the door, and I fell asleep, strangely satisified.

By the next two weeks, I was up on my feet again. But also, by the next two weeks, was my summer vacation over. That meant leaving Hyuuga Motel, and returning back to Konoha. Neji would stay at the motel until school started up.

"Tenten! Get your bags, the cab is here!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" I take a good, long look at the stuff around me. The cabin, as far as I was concerned was cleared. Except for one thing. But I meant for that to be there. I grabbed my bags, shuffled outside, and kissed Neji good-bye.

"Tenten! NOW!" My dad yelled for me again.

"I GOT IT! Sheesh" Now I picked up my bags and ran to the cab. Shoving my luggage in, I slammed the door shut. When the cab drove away, I waved bye-bye again to Hyuuga Motel, hoping Neji would find what I left behind.

Narrator's POV--

"She's finally gone, eh? Not gonna see her for another 2 months." Neji muttered to himself, slightly disappointed. He took it onto himself to walk back to her cabin, and clean it out, just so he could catch a whiff of her scent. Neji walked in, and breathed in deeply. It still smelled like her.

"Gotta work now," Neji rolled up his sleeves, and started to fold the covers and make the beds.

"Ow," He bumped his knee against the sharp edge of the bed, throwing him off. Neji placed his hand on the shelf next to the bed to gain balance again, when he felt something under his hand.

"What…?" Neji picked up the piece of paper, giving him a small paper cut on his palm. It was folded up neatly, and while he sucked on his paper cut, he unfolded the paper and read the contents. It was a form, and it was already neatly filled out.

"Waitaminute, I've sent this kind of form before…" Neji's eyes scanned upwards.

"HYUUGA MOTELS JOB APPLICATION FORM-Tenten"

--STORY END--

A/N: Wheeeeee this story is FINALLY OVER. Thanks a lot to my readers who beared with my non-update phase. Thank you very much!

P.S. Most likely…there's gonna be a sequel hint hint


End file.
